deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tewn Lonk/Talking Lucina Vs. Crono, future fights, and more
Hey, so it's been a good while now since Lucina vs. Crono has come out, and you may have noticed that there hasn't been any new fights finished since. That's because I'm currently working on finishing my roster of fights for season 1 and 2. I'm just about done, but am still waiting on a couple to go up for grabs. That being said though, I AM still working on multiple fights at the moment. In particular, Ganondorf Vs. Sauron is nearing it's completion, and the two fights after that; Spider-Man Vs. Luffy and Po Vs. Aang are underway as well. I wanted to talk mostly about the results of Lucina Vs. Crono right now, however. If you haven't already read it, please, please do so if you have the time. It is by far my most proud achievement in terms of writing and has set the standard for all my future fights to come. Now, if you have read Lucina Vs. Crono you will know that the winner isn't particularly agreed upon. That winner would be Lucina. Now, I want to use this time to also cover my viewpoint on Vs. Debating in general, because it plays a very large role in why I honestly believe Lucina takes this fight. I will mostly be referring to Vs. Battles Wiki's 'way of debating', since many, many sites now use that format of figuring out fights. That method revolves around identifying a character's DC, or destructive capability, speed, durability and hax, and then quickly determining a result. For example, a debate between Ryu and Lucario could simply go like this; "Lucario is mountain, Ryu is island, Lucario wins." This is not 100% accurate, of course, but the point is there. Not only do I dislike this way of determining fights, but I also highly disagree with many, many "powerlevels" of fighters as well. In particular, Crono is documented on the Vs. Battles Wiki as being planetary in destructive capability simply because he defeated Lavos' core and Queen Zeal. I find it hard to believe many of these powerlevels are legitimate because, quite honestly, they get pretty far out there, such as Continential Charizard or planetary Link. I believe these rather absurd power levels are a result of people reaching and exaggerating feats for the purpose of making characters stronger, even when those 'acceptable' power levels make absolutely no sense within the lore of the universe. Crono is a good example; his strength is never once particularly exemplary amongst his comrades, and in battle, it shows. He is not shaking the earth with every swipe, his blows don't crack the ground... because he's not planetary in destructive capability. The whole basis of Crono being such is based on Lavos,whose strength is only linked to a single calculation about Lavos raising a giant rock from the ground. Somehow, this equates to a bunch of fancy numbers and suddenly Lavos is planetary because of it. Even though the combat efficiency of this doesn't translate in the slightest, and well... its a giant rock. I do believe that Crono is powerful; he was able to hurt Lavos, who did tunnel into the earth without so much as a scratch. THAT is easy for me to understand, I can accept that as a basis for Crono's strength. This is all just my opinion, though. I understand it's not a popular stance in the slightest. I had Lucina win because she faced similarly powerful foes as Crono, but she faced more and on one occasion, did so alone (In the DLC, which I used.) She is a much better survivor, has unlimited healing and is probably a better swordfighter as well. I think Crono is definitely faster; I had help figuring out how fast Crono is via a cutscene with him and Frog, and that checks out IMO. Still, I don't feel Crono can use that speed to win since it's 'locked' behind his special moves, kind of like Tifa and Cloud's limit breaks. This is a particularly touchy subject; many people believe that Tifa is as strong as she is in her strongest Limit Break, but I disagree via logic. If she were always that strong, why even bother with weaker limit breaks? It makes absolutely no sense, to me. So because of that limit on Crono's superior speed, I gave the win to Lucina. I do want to say that I don't think this is a stomp. In strength, durability, they're roughly equal. Lucina only edges him out in arsenal, survivability and skill, whereas Crono only wins speed. I did have multiple scrapped endings in which Crono prevailed, and I'll share those ideas at the end of this blog. I want to finalize my thoughts of the "VS. Battles" way of thinking first, though. I'm honestly probably never going to change my views on this, and I thus apologize in advance if I ever come up with a result that you heavily disagree with. I'm always open to people making their own versions, so if you really want to, just ask and I'll likely let you take a shot at it. I might make a blog in the future discussing my immense disagreement with how Shulk is viewed in Vs. Debates, but who knows. Now onto the fun stuff. Alternate Ending 1 The first ending to Lucina Vs. Crono was rather short and underwhelming, I feel. It ended with Crono speedblitzing Lucina and killing her, then running off to fight Lavos who had just defeated Grima. I felt this didn't wrap up the story well enough, so it was scrapped. This was during the time I hadn't picked Lucina as the winner yet. Alternate Ending 2 The second ending expanded on the story much more. Crono and Lucina worked out their differences in this one, but it would be revealed that Lavos had 'bugged' Crono, and took over his mind as the two sword fighters had made a truce. Crono would then betray Lucina, and kill her. Crono would then meet with Naga, free of Lavos' influence and beg her to let him stop the fight from happening to begin with. It would have ended with Crono waking up in his bed, as he does in the start of the Pre-Fight, and realizing he had a second chance to make things right. Alternate Ending 3 The last ending before I achieved the final version. This ending had Lucina win for the first time, and played a bit off the second ending. This time, Lucina survived the the betrayal of Crono, and Crono had held Lucina in his arms as she died. Lucina would then grip her Falchion as Crono asked for forgiveness, and Lucina then stabbed Crono's throat open, killing him. She would then turn to see Grima had died. She would take Crono's Dreamseeker and travel back to before the fight, and use the blade as proof of her validity. She and Crono would then team up to stop Lavos once and for all. I didn't go with this ending because Lucina sliting the throat of someone who tried to make peace with her; even if he betrayed her, seemed wrong to me. I thought it would be better if she was adamant about her cause until the end and truly didn't see any end to the fight. Having Crono nearly kill her instead of betraying her in the final version made this much easier, I feel. That's all for now, thanks so much if you read all of this. It really means a lot to me. And hey, stay tuned shortly for Ganon Vs. Sauron, which should be finished rather soon. Category:Blog posts